Home movies
by Tangora
Summary: The cast of Resident Evil takes a break from their... things... and gather together to watch some home movies.


_A/N Oh look, I'm writing something funny!_

The front of the house was hustling and bustling with voices and movement as people moved to take a seat. Tonight was home movie night and the visitors were all excited to see stories of the past.

Everyone had brought out chairs and had set them up in front of the Redfield family's garage, right behind the movie projector sitting neatly on a crate.

Earlier that day, Chris and Claire had moved all their furniture outside so everyone had a place to sit. There was the big couch occupied by Jill, Rebecca, and Barry. They had Chris' lazyboy recliner in which Leon was sitting in comfortably with his feet up, being as Chris was setting things up.

On some of the dining room chairs, Wesker leaned over to converse with Will Birkin about some business forms he needed to take care of tomorrow.

"Listen, I'm swamped with my evil planning, Ada's hammered, I just need you to get away from the G-virus for just a little while," Wesker said trying to convince him.

Will sighed. "Listen Bert, I'm not working overtime again for you. The last time I did that I ended up getting shot up by those gas masked goons!" Hunk turned around from his fold up chair.

"Hey!" he shot at him in dislike. Wesker hit Will's side. "I told you not to call me Bert out in public... Bill..." Will's eyes went wide and put a hand over Wesker's mouth.

"I'll do the report, just don't mention that again." Billy Coen walked by with some popcorn and sat down next to Hunk.

"Want some?" he asked tilting that bag towards him. Hunk waved his hand a little at the bag. "Your loss," Billy murmured and started eating.

After getting the tape tangled up, Chris finally got it in. He set the projector on and jogged over to his seat.

"What are you doing?" he asked Leon who had his feet up.

"I'm sitting down, what of it?"

"Your in my seat," Chris informed him. Leon shifted around.

"Am I? I didn't notice..." Ada walked by and fell on Leon's lap, causing the chair to fall back so Leon was practically laying down.

"Oh my big strong man! Come here you!" She began ripping at Leon as he tried to shove her off.

"I'm gonna miss the movies! Chris! Chris, you can have the chair back! CHRIS!"

Chris looked over at the remaining seats. Claire was sitting down in their rolling chair... that was out. He could prop up another folding chair... he then spotted an empty seat and sat down.

"Got anything to eat Redfield?" Wesker asked leaning over to him.

"Just watch the film..."

The roll of home movies Claire had cut for the night's screening was playing.

It showed Wesker standing on the roof of some building looking pissed off. In fact, it looked like he was waiting for a bus or something. Someone else walked into the camera.

Jill straightened up and pointed at the person. "That's that Alice person I met once!"

Wesker readjusted his shades and looked closer at the screen. "Who?" 

On the screen, Alice called out to Wesker who turned looking annoyed. "Hey Wesker, I'm here to stop you once, and for all!" Wesker didn't change expression.

Alice ran up to him in a battle pose and tried to get him with a left cross. Wesker stepped aside and grabbed her arm, mid-punch. He twisted it up and broke it just like that. He then delievered a kick to her chest and sent her flying off the side of the building.

Wesker turned around and went back to waiting for something.

The really Wesker was confused as hell. "I honestly don't remember that happening, who was that chick?"

Brad got up from his seat and went to the end of the driveway. He found the Merchant besides a car. "Hey!" he called to him.

"Welcome!" the man said opening his coat and showing off all the food stuffs he had. Popcorn, soda, candy, and a ton of other stuff that you wouldn't think could fit in that coat.

A rock comes flying at Brad and clonks him in the head. Someone runs up and drags his body into a bush before screaming out, "REVIEW!"

_A/N Oh no, Tangora's writing a story other than Cage Match! Woe is us. Tell me how I did... and... later!_


End file.
